Stranded
by Rising Sun
Summary: It takes a series of stranded moments to get it right.


**Title: Stranded**

Author: Rising Sun

For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com

For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG (NC-17 available)

Summary: It takes a series of stranded moments to get it right.

Spoilers: Wilderness of Mirrors, Retreat Hell, People vs Rabb, Yeah Baby, Touch and Go, The Court Martial of Sarah Gilbert, To Russia With Love, We the People, Death Watch, Lifeline, Full Engagement, Rivers' Run

Classification: Romance: Harm/Mac

Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Would make my day!

Story Written December 2001

  
1636 LOCAL 

JAG HQ - FALLS CHURCH, VA

Harm was running late… Again.

He just managed to slide into the elevator as the doors closed. He jammed the button repeatedly for the JAG floor and leaned back against the wall.

The elevator began its climb when suddenly it lurched, shook then stopped.

"Damn it!" he swore, he grabbed the internal phone and was informed that it would take at least thirty minutes for a tech to arrive.

"Damn it!" he repeated. This was not turning out to be a good day. Maybe it could be salvaged. He would call Mac and have her apologize to the Court.

He groaned. Murphy's Law was in full effect today. He'd forgotten his cell in his office he had placed it to charge.

He took a deep breath. Control yourself Rabb getting a coronary is not going to help. He wondered which floors he was stuck between and if Mac would figure out what had happened. His mind's eye locked onto her image. What was it about this woman that he always seemed to turn to her? I fight with my girlfriends and I go to her…

_Mac: What's going on?  
Harm: Jordan and I had a fight.  
Mac: Let me guess, she wants a commitment.  
Harm: How'd you know that?  
Mac: It's what every woman wants, I guess.___

I break out of jail and I go to her…

_Mac: You don't call you don't write___

_Harm: If you let me in you'll be harboring a criminal._

I see my dad and I go to her…

Mac: Harm, I don't think either one of us can be objective about your father. Go to Jordan; you owe it to her for all kinds of reasons. And don't tell her you came to me first.  
Harm: Thanks, Mac, you're a good friend.  
Mac: Yeah, that's me, the girl next door.  
  
  


========================================

1600 LOCAL

JAG BULLPEN

Bud spied Mac walling in. "Finished already ma'am?" He was surprised it had only been half and hour.

"The Commander never arrived. The Judge is furious. I think he maybe charged with contempt." She was worried. [Where could he be!]

"Oh no!" Bud was horrified.

"Oh yes." She said. "I see the elevators are stuck again."

"One more time." Bud replied.

========================================

1700 LOCAL

IN THE ELEVATOR

Harm had resigned himself to a crucifixion by the Judge or the Admiral. It was just a matter of who got to him first. He sat on the floor and opened his brief case and decided to review the case he was apposing Mac on. It was a charge of desertion and Mac was winning. Maybe this quiet time would let him find a lifeline to salvage the case.

He pulled out the file and two items fell out. He looked at them. How did that get in there? The first was a postcard from Rene's Mother saying that Rene was on her honeymoon with Cyrus. Now did he REALLY need that information?! The second item was a photo of AJ's christening with Mac holding the beby. He remembered the day AJ was born…

Harm: It'll be okay, Mac. You'll get to see Chloe again. One day you'll have kids of your own.  
Mac: Not at this rate... My biological clock is going off and I keep hitting the snooze button.  
Harm: Tell you what. Five years from this moment, if neither one of us is in a relationship, we'll go halves on a kid.

He had to have been mad. Why else make such a promise? He continued to stare at the photo of Mac. Was it really true?

_Harm: Would have been nice having you around___

_Kate: Harm the last thing you need is a third female to complicate your life.___

_Harm: Where do you get three?___

_Kate: Rene Me and Mac___

_Harm: I'm not involved with Mac._

She'd given him that "Yeah Right" look. Kate had been in the office less that two weeks and she was picking up vibes! Bobbie had come straight out and said it. Well that was Bobbie's style wasn't it?

Bobbi: Women like you, Harm. Mac likes you.  
Harm: She'd like to wring my neck.

Could it be that he really was in love with Mac? Naaa. Well why not? Lord knows mom likes her; and her perception of Mac is through my eyes cause they have never met!
    
    _Trish: So how's Mac?_
    
    _Harm: She's fine._
    
    _Trish: She's quite the girl isn't she?_
    
    _Harm: Don't start mom._
    
    Maybe that was why he couldn't keep a girlfriend? Who knows?
    
    _Rene: Harm you called me Mac… is she your dream girl?_
    
    He had never answered that question. Why hadn't he? Then Rene had really got to the meat of the matter and he hadn't   
    answered that either!
    
    _Renee: Are you in love with her?_
    
    _Harm: Come on Rene we fight like cats and dogs._
    
    Harm looked at himself in the reflection of the elevator doors as the horror of his life began to finally make an impact on him. 
    
    He gulped and struggled to collect his scrambled thoughts. Mac was the one? Mac was the one. Mac was the one!!!
    
    And what had he just done? He'd accepted defeat! 
    
    _Mac : I don't know why we couldn't work things out with us Harm. So where does that leave us?   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Harm : I don't know Mac at the end I guess   
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Mac : How about back at the beginning._
    
    What was the matter with him? He bent his head into his hands and groaned.

========================================

1725 LOCAL 
    
    CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE ELEVATOR
    
    This had to be a record for the elevator to be stuck that long. The doors finally slid open and Mac looked down and saw Harm  
     sitting cross-legged on the floor head in hand. Then he looked up and their eyes locked.
    
    Was that a tear she saw?

========================================

1725 LOCAL 
    
    IN THE ELEVATOR
    
    The doors finally slid open and Harm looked up and saw Mac looking down at him. His heart skipped a beat. Oh yes she was   
    the one. Their eyes locked.
    
    A tear rolled down his cheek in acknowledgement of time lost and trust to be regained if ever.
    
    ========================================
    
    ???
    
    1927 LOCAL
    
    ON THE FREEWAY
    
    It was getting late and the partners were on their way back to DC having interviewed a witness in an aggravated assault case   
    they were investigating.
    
    Harm was faking sleep.
    
    He was frustrated. Four words had burned themselves into his brain: Mac was the one. What really frustrated him was that  
     it had been two months since he'd been stranded in the elevator and instead taking control of his life, it had spiraled out   
    of control.
    
    He'd withdrawn into himself, his conversational skills were now the equal of Little AJ and he was on a loosing streak. Mac was   
    worried, the Admiral had called him on it and JAG staff had taken to giving him good luck tokens. Harriett had even given   
    him a self-confidence book. He didn't need a book … he needed Mac!
    
    He fell asleep.
    
    Of course he dreamt of Mac…
    
    He was in bed reading a newspaper when she walked out of his bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel. "Mac?"   
    he couldn't believe it! "What are you doing here?" God she looked good enough to eat.
    
    "Well a girl can't get too much of a good thing." She purred. "So I was hoping we'd pick up where we left off last night." He was   
    awakened from the dream by a jolt and a curse.
    
    + + +
    
    Mac was driving. She had too these days Harm couldn't concentrate on anything. It was so bad that in the last two months  
     he'd crashed his SUV then the reconditioned Corvette and last week the office car. She just hoped he had the good sense not  
     to go flying in his present state.
    
    He'd been of no use at the interview and finally he had excused himself and waited for the next twenty minutes outside.
    
    She was worried. 
    
    She heard him mumble "Mac." In fact if were anyone else she'd say the "Mac" was almost a caress; but this was Harm. Yeah!   
    This was Harm so why was he dreaming of her?
    
    She suddenly registered that the car in front her had stopped. She hit the brakes and muttered an expletive. 
    
    ========================================
    
    1955 LOCAL
    
    ON THE FREEWAY
    
    Harm stirred. "What happened?"
    
    "Traffic jam from hell." She informed him, reached over and switched on the radio for an insight into what was happening. They  
     soon found out. Two forty-foot trailers had jack knifed. There was a twenty-car pile up behind that and they were stuck between  
     exits. She switched off the engine.
    
    "Well looks like it's you and me kid." Mac teased.
    
    Harm didn't answer. "Well contain your enthusiasm. You didn't have any plans tonight did you? Cause we'll be stuck here a   
    while."  
    
      
    
    
    
    "No nothing for tonight." He assured her.
    
    "Good." Silence descended in her corvette. She couldn't take it anymore. "Harm there are times when a friend has to know  
     when to talk and when to shut up. I've tried shut up. It ain't working so now I speak up. What's wrong?"
    
    "Wrong?" He echoed.
    
    "Yes… wrong. You've been going round in a funk for weeks! Talk to me maybe I can help."
    
    Harm hadn't expected her to tackle him. After all she was right it had been weeks and she'd said nothing so he had assumed   
    that she didn't care. Now here he was on the witness stand. His answer surprised him but her reply shocked him more.
    
    "I met someone. Actually it's someone I already knew, but now see with new eyes." He said glad to get it out.
    
    Mac beamed at him. "Harmon Rabb you're in love! Oh I think that's wonderful!"
    
    He was confused. "You do?"
    
    "Of course! In fact it explains a lot." She said, "No wonder you can't focus. You really can't see straight." She was amused.
    
    "But Mac what of us?" 
    
    "Us?" She frowned; she'd never understand Harm. "You have a girlfriend and you are asking about us? What us!"
    
    "Just curious about your reaction that's all" He retreated.
    
    "OH" she relaxed. Then explained. "Well it's like we discussed. We're friends." She reached across and touched his hand.  
     "Harm. I've always loved you and I always will. The form of that love however changes over time." She saw his confusion  
     "What I mean is that at first I loved you as a friend then as best friend then as the man I wanted to spend my life with and now  
     back to best friend. The love morphs but remains. Am I making sense?"
    
    He nodded, It was really too late. So much for the ability to fly at G5 when I can't even get my six out to get the woman God   
    assigned to me. "So you are ok with this?"
    
    "Yeah!" I think its great! When do we meet her?" She asked, "In fact why are you hiding her Harm?" She shook her head. "Scratch  
     that. What I want to know is if you are in love why are you dreaming of me?"
    
    She was moving too fast for his lovesick brain "Pardon?"
    
    "Don't give me that innocent pardon." She said. "You heard me."
    
    I'm dead meat he thought. I catch some zzz and I dream of her. God I'm hopeless. "Ummm I didn't realize that I had had any   
    dreams much less to dream of you. I was only asleep for a couple of minutes." 
    
    "That's all it take." She replied. "This happen often?"
    
    "Mac." He pleaded.
    
    "Hey we're stuck here might as well face all there is while out here in tarmac land." She jested.
    
    The best defense being an offence Harm answered her "What if I dream of you. My dreams... no?"
    
    "True… just don't miss quote me in them." She took the shift in stride. "Oh and for heaven's sake don't call my name when you  
     are with her."
    
    He paled.
    
     "Harm no! I was teasing!" Her eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding me!"
    
    He blushed and turned to look outside. Silence descended again.
    
    With his face still to the outside world Harm said softly "Mac I dream of you and call your name for one reason only."
    
    "I know."
    
    He turned "You do?"
    
    She nodded. "You hit your head when the elevator malfunctioned just like the last time when the Admiral's chair threw you. You   
    hit your head."
    
    He shook his head. "I love you."
    
    "I should hope so my dear friend. You've known me long enough."
    
    "No! No! No!" He wasn't getting through to her.
    
    She looked at him and finally realized what he had said. She paraphrased, "You met someone you already knew, but now see   
    with new eyes."
    
    Harm nodded and watched her keenly in the gloom as the conversation began to seep in.
    
    "You – love – me." She counted.
    
    Again he nodded.
    
    "You – dream – of – me."
    
    "By George I think she's got it." He teased.
    
    "Stay away from me." She said suddenly. She opened the door and stood outside.
    
    He would never understand women. What was wrong now! He followed her out. "Mac?" She was crying. 
    
    "Harm. I can't keep doing this." She said as she dried her tears with the handkerchief he offered. "You keep changing the rules  
     of engagement. I cannot follow the rules if they keep changing. On moment on the next off!"
    
    "I'm sorry Mac. The last two months have been a revelation to me. Being locked up in the elevator I had time to review aspects  
     of my life and the results were life changing to say the least. I realized in there that I loved you. But as you say the rules of  
     engagement had changed and I was obliged to follow."
    
    "That was a tear I saw that day. I wasn't sure."
    
    "When I saw you looking down I was tempted to say "permission to come aboard" he grinned.
    
    She knew what he meant. "Yeah there was that sense of de ja vu wasn't there."
    
    "Mac did you mean what you said?"
    
    "About?"
    
    "Not loving me that way anymore?" He prayed for a miracle.
    
    "It's true. I never like to you Harm"
    
    He groaned and sat on the 'vette. "WILL I NEVER GET THIS RIGT!" He demanded.
    
    She faced him. "There are always options." She pointed out.
    
    "Such as?" Maybe there was hope. He grab at anything she threw his way.
    
    "What is your operating procedure when you meet a woman you find attractive?" He was completely focused on her. "I loved  
     you once that way. Shouldn't be too hard to resurrected the emotion again if you give me reason to."
    
    "Court you." He smiled.
    
    "Weeeel that is a real old fashioned word but the concept is there." She conceded.
    
    "I can do that." He jumped off the bonnet.
    
    ========================================
    
    MONDAY - 0927 LOCAL
    
    JAG HQ – AJ's OFFICE
    
    Harm had asked for a meeting with his Commanding Officer and he dreaded the out come, but it had to be done. Tiner waived   
    him in.
    
    "Commander have seat." AJ said, "How may I help?"
    
    Harm didn't trust his voice so he simply passed the file with the one sheet of paper in it.
    
    AJ looked at the letter in there and his heart sank. "Another request for a change in status?"
    
    Harm nodded.
    
    "Son don't take your loosing streak to heart so. It happens to the best of us."
    
    "It's not that sir." Harm assured him. "The Colonel and I have come to a cross roads." 
    
    "The last time you and the Colonel arrived at an impasse you came back with a damaged voice box and she had a near death   
    experience. Now what!" He hit his buzzer. "Timer get me the Colonel NOW!"
    
    "Aye! Sir!" The Petty Officer replied.
    
    "No!" Harm said but it was too late the command was being executed.
    
    They waited in silence as Tiner searched for Mac. She arrived a few minutes later. There was a knock on the door and her  
     head popped in. "You sent for me sir?"
    
    "Yes - come in - have a seat." AJ replied. "I understand that you and the Commander are having problems?"
    
    She looked at Harm surprised. He gave her a weak smile. "As far as I am aware the Commander and I get along fine. Why the   
    concern sir?"
    
    He passed her the file as his answer. She read the letter and knew. "Fraternization?" she asked Harm.
    
    "Fraternization." He confirmed.
    
    "Fraternization?" AJ echoed then it hit him. "You two?" he got his answer as his junior officers began to squirm in their  
     respective chairs. "When did this happen?"
    
    "Over the weekend sir." Harm replied. [For one of us anyway] he thought.
    
    "Hence the request to leave." AJ finally understood. He placed the file in his pending tray.
    
    "Sir?" Mac was confused. If they were going to do this one of them had to leave surely?
    
    "This is new. See how it goes before we start shuffling careers." He explained; "I expect a certain level of behavior from the two  
     of you."
    
    "I'll do my best sir." Harm replied.
    
    "He will be the model citizen sir. On that you can be assured." Mac replied and glared at her partner.
    
    "Dismissed." AJ said [This I gotta see.]
    
    ===================================================
    
    MONDAY - 1009 LOCAL
    
    JAG HQ – HARM's OFFICE
    
    Mac had returned to the library where she was conducting research when Tiner had found her. Harm had gone back to his office  
     and buzzed Harriett.
    
    "Sir?" The blonde reported in.
    
    "Have a seat Harriett, I need some assistance." He said.
    
    "Sure sir." 
    
    "This conversation is confidential."
    
    "Aye sir."
    
    "OK I need a mission plan."
    
    "Sir?" She was confused. "A mission plan? Don't you need the Colonel instead of me?"
    
    "I have just the right person. Let me start again." He smiled. "I need to win the heart of a woman. I love her … she don't love me.  
     At least not the way I love her. I need to change that. Any suggestions?"
    
    Harriett was shocked; "Permission to speak freely?" he nodded. "Sir I don't think you need advice in that department. You have  
     never struck me as a man with problems in that area."
    
    "Harriett… I think my track record speaks for itself. Annie, Jordan, Renee all have left me. I cannot afford for this to happen with  
     this woman. She is the one and I need to get it right. Hence the need for a mission plan."
    
    She conceded the point. "Well sir may I suggest a book called Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus by Dr. John Grey.  
     I can tell you that his observations on women and men are very good. It helped me understand Bud and that says a lot." 
    
    "A book?"
    
    "Yes. A book." She smiled. "Let me give you an example that all women know and men don't seem to. " She launched.   
    "When out if you pick a wild flower and hand it to her the gesture carries as much import as a room full of roses. In some cases  
     the wild flower may carry more weight than the one hundred bucks you spent on the roses."
    
    "That works?"
    
    "Take from a woman … it works."
    
    "What's the name of that book?"
    
    She repeated the information. "Sir. Is there any particular reason that you are not discussing this with the Colonel?"
    
    "Yes." He said he was about to leave it at that then added, "She's the one."
    
    Harriett's grin split her face. "All I can say sir IT'S ABOUT TIME! Sorry sir."
    
    "It's ok."
    
    "If you need ANY help sir feel free to call on me again."
    
    "Thanks Harriett."
    
    ===================================================
    
    MONDAY - 1310 LOCAL
    
    JAG HQ – MAC's OFFICE
    
    Mac had finally found the precedent she was looking for and returned to her office. She rounded her desk and there it was.
    
    A single long stemmed red rose.
    
    She automatically looked up to see if anyone was observing her. They were not. She placed the law book down and picked up  
     the rose to sniff. There was something about the scent of a rose. She smiled to herself, apparently Harm was wasting no time  
    . She was convinced it was him who else could it be? She spotted the card and read it.
    
    _The rose pales in comparison to you but its all the shop had._
    
    _Love Harm._
    
    The games had begun. Or was it the chase?
    
    She went in search of a vase.
    
    ===================================================
    
    WEDNESDAY - 1013 LOCAL
    
    JAG HQ – HARM's OFFICE
    
    Mac popped her head into Harm's office "Hey sailor."
    
    His heart skipped a beat. "Hey come on in." he moved to hide a book.
    
    "Thanks for the flowers."
    
    "You're welcome." 
    
    "I just wanted to say hi and touch base… haven't seen you around." She explained.
    
    "Yeah been on a case with Sturgis." He replied.
    
    "So what's that you hiding." She was curious.
    
    "Hiding?"
    
    "Oh now I KNOW you are up to something. Cough up flyboy." She commanded.
    
    He sighed and showed her the book Harriet had recommended. He watched her closely for her response. The only reaction   
    was that of her eyebrows going up. She handed it back to him.
    
    "What no comment?" He demanded.
    
    "What would you have me say? I have obviously underestimated you." She said, and then stood. "Gotta run. Good book by  
     the way." 
    
    "You've read it?"
    
    "Uh huh. See ya round." She left.
    
    ===================================================
    
    FRIDAY - 1326 LOCAL
    
    JAG HQ – MAC's OFFICE
    
    Harm walked in.
    
    "Mac…"
    
    "You don't knock?" She interrupted.
    
    He ignored her. "I have two tickets to the Natural History Museum this weekend wanna go?" He heard her groan and went numb  
     at her reply.
    
    "Harm I am sorry I can't!" She said. "I have had this… appointment for the last six months I can't break it now. Can I take a rain  
     check?"
    
    From the way she hesitated then said appointment he knew it was a rendezvous. He placed the tickets on her desk. "Not a  
     problem" he lied. "Take your friend. Have a good weekend." He went back to his office packed his case and left. He couldn't  
     spend the rest of the day in Mac's orbit.
    
    Mac watched Harm deflate at her words and felt ill. After his departure she swung her chair round and stared out the window.   
    Due to their conflicting schedules she and Harm had yet to go out on a date and when he did ask she already had one. "Damn   
    it." She said.
    
    She turned back to her desk and her eyes fell on the tickets. They were for an exhibition of dinosaurs. "Damn it!" She repeated   
    louder. 
    
    "Ma'am everything all right?" Bud was passing and heard.
    
    Mac looked at him and grinned at the Lieutenant the way Dracula appreciates his next victim. "Bud! Come here…"
    
    ===================================================
    
    FOLLOWING WEEK (FRIDAY) - 1721 LOCAL
    
    JAG HQ – HARM's OFFICE
    
    Another weekend was coming up and Harm was not a happy soul. No sooner had Mac had returned to work that Monday than   
    the Admiral had sent her out of town on a case. As a result he had buried himself in his work. 
    
    He never heard the footsteps, or the person entering. The first inkling he had was when two tickets landed on his desk. He  
     looked up startled.
    
    "Mac!" 
    
    "Hey there miss me?"
    
    "What do you think?" He grinned. Life had just got brighter. "What's this?" he held up the tickets.
    
     "I had Bud exchange them for this weekend. I really felt bad about last weekend. It was so thoughtful, you remembered my  
     interest in dinosaurs and got the tickets. I want to go. Still want to go with me?"
    
    "Have dinner with me and it's a date."
    
    "A date huh." She teased, "I'll have to think about that…OK"
    
    ===================================================
    
    SATURDAY - 1427 LOCAL
    
    NATURAL HISTORY MUSEUM
    
    Mac was like a kid in a candy store. Harm had never seen this side of her. Even when chasing her Uncle and they had ended  
     up at Red Rock Mesa where they showed him the tracks she had been under control. 
    
    Here she ooed and ahhed and dragged him from one pile of bones to another.
    
    They were now standing before a Pterodactyl "Can you imagine that thing taking to the air?" She was in awe.
    
    "As long as I wasn't lunch." He grinned.
    
    "You could very well have been." She replied with laughter in her voice. "Oh look a T-Rex!" and off she went dragging him after  
     her. 
    
    Then she spotted Giantgantasorous "Oh my God Harm they got it!" 
    
    "Got what!" he was lost.
    
    "That!" And she pointed. "It was native to Argentina and so far the largest dinosaur know to man." She began to rattle "The claw   
    of a Velocirapter was three inches while the claw of Giantgantasorous was fifteen inches! And it was just as intelligent! When   
    that thing swiped it left a cut of eighteen inches. It disemboweled its victims with one slash. When walked the earth shook. It   
    was the terror of the neighborhood!"
    
    "Mac breath… breath!" Harm begged.
    
    She suddenly launched herself at him and hugged him "Oh thank you Harm this is great!" She released him just as suddenly   
    and went in search of more dinos.
    
    Mac was happy so he was happy.
    
    ===================================================
    
    SATURDAY - 2017 LOCAL
    
    IL PIRATA RESTURANT
    
      
    
    Mac was on a high and had babbled about the exhibits all the way to restaurant.
    
    "May I assume that you enjoyed yourself?" Harm mocked.
    
    "You may." She grinned at him over the menu. "I can't believe you wanted me to go with someone else!"
    
    He shrugged. "What can I say?"
    
    "I expect you to love with a bit more intelligence." She answered.
    
    "Pardon?" He lowered his menu, as did she.
    
    "Well you buy tickets for a date then step aside for someone to take me? No logic there Rabb." Mac pointed out.
    
    "Oh and love and logic are known to go hand in hand."
    
    "Point." Up went the menu.
    
    They ordered and while they waited for the meals they talked.
    
    Harm was busting to know. "Mac … who was your date the other weekend?"
    
    Mac stared at him. "Don't do that."
    
    "Why not?"
    
    "Just don't torture yourself that way." She implored, "I am here with you now and that is all that matters. Not to mention I am a big   
    girl and if indeed I had gone off for the weekend with someone…" [Which I had] she thought. "… it really does not concern you."
    
    "It's just that…" He trailed off.
    
    "I know." She empathized "Really… I know." 
    
    The meals arrived and the rest of the evening passed pleasantly along.
    
    LATER
    
    Harm walked Mac to the door of her apartment. He took the key from her and unlocked the door. 
    
    "Thank you Harm I really had a good time." She said.
    
    "You are welcome." He assured her.
    
    She changed the subject. "Harriett accosted me about a bar-b-que next week?"
    
    "Yeah!" he perked up "You were out most of the week so the plans happened and you weren't aware. No special reason just   
    an excuse to gather and relax. May I pick you up?"
    
    "I would like that." She replied and then moment got uncomfortable. 
    
     "Uh no awkward moment number four hundred and nine." Harm grinned. He stood close to her and whispered, "May I?"
    
    Mac really saw no need to reply verbally. He was already at eye level she turned and granted their wish. She kissed him. It felt   
    like an electric bolt was coursing through them. Mac parted her lips and granted Harm access. He accepted the invitation and   
    slipped his tongue in. 
    
    He'd kissed Mac before but the circumstances were always open to interpretation. [I know you are kissing her.] There was no   
    such ambiguity tonight. Harmon Rabb was kissing Sarah Mackenzie and enjoying every moment.
    
    The kiss finally broke leaving both breathless. "Mac." He breathed.
    
    All she was able to do was smile and thank God the threshold was supporting her.
    
    "Night. Mac." He whispered, who had strength for more?
    
    "Night Harm." Mac replied barely.
    
    ===================================================
    
    WEDNESDAY – 1430 LOCAL
    
    JAG HQ – COURTROOM
    
    Harm was arguing "Kindness? Is it kind to let somebody believe you love them when you don't?"  
    
      
    
    Mac responded "Of course not. But that is not what…"  
    
      
    
    The Judge had had enough and overrode "Counselors! The government has satisfied its obligation to establish a prima facie  
     case. The defendant's motion for a finding of not guilty is denied. We'll start with the defense Monday at zero-nine-hundred.   
    Court is in recess!"
    
      
    
    "Well that went well." Harm smiled.  
    
      
    
    "See you tonight?" Mac reminded him.  
    
      
    
    Harm grinned at her "Wouldn't miss it."
    
    ===================================================
    
    WEDNESDAY – 1937 LOCAL
    
    MAC'S APARTMENT
    
    Having checked who was at the door Mac unlocked it and welcomed her partner. "Hey" She greeted him as she immediately   
    took the half and half pizza and headed for the kitchen.
    
    "Hey yourself." He replied to her receding back. He removed his bomber jacket, hung it and followed her into the kitchen.
    
    She looked up as he entered. "I've been going through my father's personal items at last. It seems he was quite the western   
    fan. The box in front the TV. See of anything catches your eye."
    
    "Sure" he went back out.
    
    Mac emerged a couple of minutes later with two trays. "Found anything?"
    
    "These are great!" He gushed.
    
    "I never knew you were a western fan."
    
    "Actually anything classic." 
    
    "Ah…" she handed him his half of pizza. "So what are we watching?"
    
    "Rachel and the Stranger." He held up the tape with one hand while holding a pizza slice in the other.
    
    "Harm dear." She suggested "One thing at a time. Finish the food then we'll watch the movie." He beamed at her. "What?"  
     she queried.
    
    "Dear…" She looked at him blankly "You called me dear and I liked it that's all."
    
    She blushed slightly said nothing and finished her pizza. Once done she cleared the trays. By the time she'd returned Harm   
    had the VCR primed and was seated on the floor.
    
    "You look very comfortable." She observed.
    
    "And you look great as usual." He replied.
    
    "Why thank you sir." She teased. "Adjust yourself sailor." She ordered as she sat between his legs. "Now what are we watching?"  
    
    
    He repeated.
    
    "And who's in that?" She was full of questions.
    
    "William Holden, Robert Mitchum and Loretta Young. Now no more questions – just watch." He instructed.
    
    "Yes dear." She got even more comfortable as she leaned against him. When quarter way through the movie she reached down   
    and wrapped his arms around her, Harm stopped watching the movie. At some point Mac stopped watching as well. He felt   
    her body completely relax as she fell asleep in his arms.
    
    She awoke as the closing credits ran. "I can't believe I fell asleep." She apologized as she stifled a yawn.
    
    "That's ok the beauty is we can watch it another day. I have to leave. Thanks for having me over."
    
    "Anytime flyboy. Sorry again for falling asleep."
    
    He finished putting his jacket on then looked at her "You may not believe this… but just being here doing nothing in particular   
    was the best date I've ever had." He assured her as she stood to let him out.
    
    "You're not just saying that."
    
    "No ma'am." He swore.
    
    She smiled her relief and Harm's resistance collapsed. Having held her all through the film, feeling her every move and now  
     her smile; had all combined to weaken his resistance. He swooped down and kissed her, then pulled back and scanned her  
     face for a reaction. Well that was his intension. He was stopped as Mac grabbed him by his lapels and pulled him back. Their   
    eyes locked briefly and the kiss resumed.
    
    He pulled her close and she in turn ran her hands over his body under the jacket. Harm kissed her as if his soul was in need of   
    charging. He felt her lips part and the love he felt for her poured out.
    
    The kiss ended and he buried his face in her hair. "Oh Sarah."
    
    She ran her fingers through his thick hair.
    
    "I gotta go." He announced. Before his words could register on her he was gone.
    
    ===================================================
    
    TUESDAY - 1700 LOCAL
    
    APPALACHIAN MOUNTAINS
    
    Man proposes and the Judge Advocate General disposes. Mac and Harm had walked into to work only to do a virtual U-turn   
    as the Admiral pulled them off the fraternization case and sent them on a case that took them into the mountains.
    
    "Harm mountain people, you and I are not a good mix." Mac pointed out as they approached the house of Lieutenant (JG)  
     Ambrose accused of Article 78 - Accessory after the fact in a murder case. The junior officer was also about to be charged   
    with an Article 86 - Absence without leave. Mac suspected he was on the run and the search began with his mother.
    
    Harm knocked on the door.
    
    A little old lady answered. "Yeah?"
    
    "Ma'am" Harm removed his cap. "I'm Commander Rabb this… is Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. We were hoping to speak with   
    your son Lieutenant (JG) Allan Ambrose?"
    
    "AA went hunting" His mother informed them. Mac suppressed a groan. "But I expect him back in the morning. You're   
    welcome to stay the night an wait on him." 
    
    Harm was about to decline, when she pointed out "It gets dark early round these part an there ain't no place to stay. You are far  
     from home so just bed down here for the night!"
    
    "Thank you ma'am we will." Mac accepted.
    
    ===================================================
    
    TUESDAY - 1817 LOCAL
    
    AMBROISE RESIDENCE
    
    Mac walked out on to the porch where Mrs. Lera Ambrose was seated on a sofa swing. She had changed into what Harm called  
     her 007 outfit… black turtleneck sweater, black slacks and black shoes. "Evening Mrs. Ambrose have you seen my partner?"
    
    "He muttered something about exploring around." She informed her. "So… I thought the Army didn't believe in love?"
    
    "Sorry?" Mac was taken a back. She had not expected the question.
    
    "The Army!… It don't allow love. Or so my AA says"
    
    Mac finally understood "First we are Marine and Navy not Army... but no fraternization is not allowed within the chain of   
    command." 
    
    "So how come you an he are working together? He the President's son or something?" Mrs. Ambrose continued to sit and watch   
    Mac, who just sat still in astonishment. 
    
    "Oh Lordie you didn't know!" The woman cackled with laughter at Mac's stunned expression. "What I want to know is how a   
    person can love some one and not know it! Mmmm?" Lera asked. "Colonel … cat got your tongue?"
    
    Mac collected herself and replied. "Love him?" she was in a daze, the old crone was right but when had it happened? She   
    needed some time to think. "Would you excuse me please?"
    
    "Sure! You go find your man. He's out there somewhere." She dismissed the Marine.
    
    But Mac did not go looking for Harm. She walked a few feet away and sat among the rocks and considered her position. An   
    hour later when Harm returned that is where he found her.
    
    "May I join you?" He asked.
    
    ===================================================
    
    TUESDAY - 1817 LOCAL
    
    AMBROISE RESIDENCE
    
    Mac sat on the rocks; her entire being was in flux: mind, body, heart and soul. 
    
    There was no denying it she did love him… she had fallen in love with him again and didn't even know it! She had gone from   
    platonic love to filial to erotic to filial and back to erotic in seven years! No wonder she felt wrung out. 
    
    But what had been the turning point? It really wasn't important but she wanted to identify the moment if possible. She reviewed   
    their times together and came to the conclusion that it had been the first video night. The night she fell asleep in his arms.   
    She had felt so safe there.
    
    She looked up as she heard Harm say, "May I join you?"
    
    ===================================================
    
    TUESDAY - 1817 LOCAL
    
    ALONG THE MOUNTAIN TRAIL
    
    Harm hadn't gone far. He was just within the tree line, sitting on a tree stump. His eyes were fixed on a line of ants but he wasn't   
    watching them or even seeing them. He was thinking of Mac.
    
    He loved this woman so much that he was second-guessing everything he did. He Mr. Confident who had had no problems   
    per say in the female department and here he was like a school kid.
    
    
    Whenever they were together it felt so right. She had to love him! As long as she was with him and no one else he was wiling   
    to wait.
    
    He dropped his head in his hand and groaned. This had to be a test from God of some kind. He finally stood up and headed   
    back to the house. As he cleared the trees he saw Mac. Even in the gloom he spotted her. His entire being was tuned to her.   
    He could find her at one hundred paces in fog if need be. 
    
    He walked up to her. "May I join you?"
    
    ===================================================
    
    TUESDAY - 1900 LOCAL
    
    AMBROISE RESIDENCE
    
    She stood. "It's dark let's go sit on the step." She suggested. 
    
    They moved to the house where Mrs. Ambrose seemed to have disappeared.
    
    Harm spoke first. "I think the time has come for me to transfer out." She looked at him but said nothing. He continued, "I love you   
    Mac and everything I do is being colored by that… I know you don't love me that way and that's ok as long as we can hang out   
    and be together I'll cope, but I need to leave JAG."
    
    This time she moved and sat in his lap, his hands remained at his side and his head slightly bent. She placed her arms round   
    his neck. "Look at me." She said softly, and then repeated more firmly as he didn't respond. He was already moving into a   
    position of misery. 
    
    Finally he raised his head. Mac's heart broke at the pain she saw beginning to manifest there. She had to do this and fast.   
    "Harm... honey listen to me carefully I love you. Correction I've always loved you. I now find myself in love with you.   
    Darling… I love you." 
    
    He just stared at her. [Lord help me.] Mac prayed and tried again. "Harm? Harm! Are you even listening to me?!"
    
    "Yes."
    
    "Did you hear what I said?"
    
    "No"
    
    "Are you listening to me now?"
    
    "Yes."
    
    She repeated herself. His eyes narrowed and his focus sharpened. "What did you say?" He whispered. He needed her to repeat.   
    He didn't trust his ears.
    
    She complied "I love you darling. Admittedly to took a little time to shift gears …" 
    
    He stopped her with a kiss, then "You love me? For God's sake Mac not like a brother!" he still doubted.
    
    "Not unless it's incestuous for what I have in mind for you no brother and sister should be thinking much less doing!" She   
    chuckled.
    
    "In that case." He fished in his pocket and pulled out a small box. Mac knew exactly what was in it. He opened it and there laid   
    the most perfect diamond ring she'd ever seen. "This ain't no friendship ring." He warned her. "Marry me."
    
    She said "When." And held out her left hand.
    
    He slipped it on and replied, "It depends…"
    
    "On?"
    
    
    "Well if you can't wait then we can find a preacher tonight or if you want friends around then later." He placed the options before   
    her.
    
    "Ok we'll wait." She grumbled. "How long have you been carrying that ring around anyway?"
    
    "The day after I got out of that elevator." He admitted.
    
    "I suppose you really have to transfer out now." She said.
    
    "Yeah."
    
    "That deserves a reward." She leaned forward to kiss him and the ring caught the light as she repositioned her hand. "I love you."
    
    "Love you too."
    
    ===================================================
    
    WEDNESDAY - 0900 LOCAL
    
    AMBROISE RESIDENCE
    
    "Morning!" Harm positively glowed.
    
    "Morning." Mac replied and winked at him. "The Lieutenant just arrived. His mother is out there with him."
    
    "Right let's go."
    
    "Hold up Sailor." She stopped him.
    
    "What's wrong?"
    
    "You won't believe me but I'll tell you all the same. He's not the one. Apparently the good Lieutenant was discharged from the   
    Navy due to medical reasons. That leaves me to draw one conclusion. That his identity has been stolen."
    
    Harm slumped on to a kitchen chair. "This case is getting complicated. How can someone be discharged yet still be perceived   
    to be on active duty?"
    
    "Seems there is more to the case than meets the eye." She volunteered an explanation.
    
    "Well at least it wasn't a waste of time." He looked at her pointedly. 
    
    She looked at the ring on her hand. "There I must agree… my love."
    
    "We'd better leave."
    
    "One other thing." She said.
    
    "Yes?"
    
    "Make this the first and last time you don't kiss me good morning." She commanded.
    
    "Oh let's correct that right now." He stood moved over and corrected the omission before anyone caught them.
    
    "Mmm this girl could get used to this." She smiled.
    
    "This boy too." He smiled back.
    
    **THE END**


End file.
